ABSTRACT This application seeks funds to conduct one more in-person follow-up (wave 10) of the Hispanic EPESE (Established Population for the Epidemiological Study of the Elderly) surviving subjects (AGED 90+) and their caregivers, many of whom were interviewed in 2016 (Wave 9) and/or in 2010-11 (Wave 7). We propose the new field work for 2019-20. The baseline was conducted during 1993-94 when a representative sample of 3,050 Mexican Americans aged >65 residing in Texas, New Mexico, Colorado, Arizona, and California were interviewed. At Wave 5 (2004-05), a new cohort of 902 subjects aged >75 was added. The proposed contact will be our tenth for the original subjects plus the third contact for most of the caregivers whom we interviewed in 2010-11 and 2016. At our last contact in 2016 we interviewed 480 subjects that were aged >88 plus 460 informants, most of whom were family caregivers. Our specific aims below are based on our key findings from the previous nine waves, and the limited information on the health and health care needs of the ?oldest old? Mexican Americans. This is a long living population with a current life expectancy at birth of approximately 2.5 years higher than that of non-Hispanic Whites (Arias, 2014) despite their generally lower socioeconomic status (Markides and Eschbach, 2005; 2011). We expect to re-interview at least 300 survivors aged >90. We also plan to interview their caregivers (N=300) most of whom were interviewed in 2016 and some of them also interviewed in 2010-11. The Hispanic EPESE has been a multipurpose study with contributions to numerous aspects of aging in the Mexican American population. The proposed application will also have multiple aims mostly centered on the health and health care needs of the ?oldest old? Mexican Americans with special attention to their caregiving needs and caregiving arrangements. Also of interest are factors that contribute to survival to such advanced ages. Our primary aims are: Aim 1. Assess the dynamics of caregiving and living arrangements of very old Mexican Americans over a nine-year period (2010-2011 to 2016 and to 2019-2020) by obtaining information from both elderly subjects and their caregivers. Aim 2. Examine the association of changes in the subjects? physical, cognitive, and mental health on the mental and physical well-being and quality of life of caregivers. Also examined are factors influencing changes in caregiving arrangements, as well as changes in living arrangements including institutionalization. Aim 3. Identify predictors of survival, change in disability, change in cognitive function, and level of psychiatric disturbance in the oldest old subjects from Wave 7 (2010-11) to Wave 9 (2016) and Wave 10 (2019-20). Aim 4. Conduct a more extensive assessment of cognitive function of the 300 oldest old subjects and examine their association with caregiver arrangements, caregiver burden and quality of life of their caregivers (N=300). Aim 5. Archive proposed Wave 10 data with NACDA (the National Archive of Computerized Data in Aging). Waves 1 to 8 have been archived with NACDA and Wave 9 collected in 2016 will be archived this year.